Pregnancy
by Tired Stone
Summary: Là où une vie s'achève, une autre commence.


► Pregnancy ◄

► **Auteur** Tired Stone

► **Fandom** The Avengers

► **Personnages** Natasha Romanoff (Black Vidow)

Tout appartient à MARVEL, ainsi qu'à ses dessinateurs, scénaristes et toutes les personnes aidant à la réalisation, etc.

Concernant l'incapacité de Natasha à avoir des enfants, j'en suis bien consciente. J'ai seulement voulu écrire comment j'imaginais son enfantement. Merci.

* * *

La pluie s'abattait quelque peu sur la ville. Doucement, elle balaya ses cheveux et les remonta en queue de cheval sur le haut de son crâne, attachant les quelques mèches rousses qui tentaient de s'échapper avec une pince. La jeune femme s'installa près d'une fenêtre où les gouttes d'eau glissaient sur sa surface plane. Les trottoirs, malgré la météo, étaient envahis par les habitants alentours non-loin de là. Mais ils n'étaient en aucun cas pressés de rentrer chez eux, habitués par le temps de chien qui ne cessait de leur tomber dessus depuis que l'hiver pointait le bout de son nez.

Elle soupira mollement. Les jours passaient de plus en plus lentement ici et les murs semblaient se rapprocher au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait en rond dans cet appartement. Dieu qu'elle ne supportait plus l'enfermement !

Sans un bruit, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit en marche la bouilloire, avant d'attraper une tasse et d'y enfourner un sachet de thé, sans sucre. Alors qu'elle ajoutait l'eau brûlante, le contenu du mug devint peu à peu orangé, presque brun, laissant une petite fumée agréable s'échapper au-dessus de sa tête. C'est vrai qu'elle avait perdu cette habitude, du temps où elle devait sauver le monde envers et contre tous, à peu près chaque semaine. À cette pensée, elle caressa son ventre du bout des doigts, une pointe de nostalgie au fond du cœur. L'action sur le terrain lui manquait plus que tout, même si, depuis quelques temps, elle avait prit goût à une toute autre forme d'action...

 _Délicatement, les mains de cet homme qu'elle connaissait si bien descendirent sur sa peau complètement nue. La tendresse dont il faisait preuve à son égard à chaque fois laissait la jeune femme admirative. Il l'effleurait sans même la toucher, parfois, ne la rendant que plus désireuse de lui. Sorcier._

 _Leurs mains s'entrelaçaient puis se séparaient pour caresser chaque parcelle, chaque centimètre du corps de l'autre. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté entre les deux amants. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles s'entremêlant et ne faisant bientôt plus qu'un._

 _Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent puis se plaquèrent littéralement les unes contre les autres, coupant le souffle déjà haletant de la jeune fille. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante qu'à cet instant précis. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la rendait magnifique, unique. Elle était elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait._

 _La rouquine enroula ses bras maigrichons autour de la nuque de son compagnon, fourrant une de ses mains dans sa crinière brune. Il sentait si bon…_

 _L'homme retira le dernier bout de tissus qui l'habillait, et jeta un coup d'œil à la gamine couchée dans son lit, les yeux sombres comme si elle était assoiffée._

 _Il observait ce corps, ces courbes qui s'offraient à lui et dont il avait tant envie. Oui, ce soir et pour les autres à venir, elle était sienne._

 _Ne la quittant pas des yeux, et lui murmurant quelques douceurs au creux de l'oreille, il fit pénétrer son membre dans le corps de cette femme qui soupirait déjà d'aise. Elle attendait son retour depuis tellement de temps…_

 _Leurs corps ondulèrent l'un sur l'autre. Lentement d'abord, apprenant à se connaître une nouvelle fois, se découvrant à nouveau, puis le rythme s'accéléra comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, ne répondant qu'à leur besoin, leur désir brûlant._

 _Un gémissement._

 _Puis un autre._

 _La rousse caressa violemment le dos de l'autre, laissant des marques violines le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir séparer ces deux corps. La chaleur qui émanait d'eux ne faisant que les conforter davantage. C'était doux, et à la fois sauvage. Le parfait reflet de ces deux amants. Rien ne pouvait plus s'interposer entre ces deux-là._

 _Ce soir-là, ils se dévoilaient, ils montraient ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Sans avoir peur, ayant juste envie d'aller encore plus loin, et encore plus vite._

 _Alors que de la sueur commençait à naître sur leurs tempes, ils jouirent l'un sur l'autre, alors que l'homme s'effondra sur le corps encore tout tremblant de sa protégée. Doucement, il remonta la couverture sur leurs épaules._

Le silence régnait en maître. La tasse était vide, désormais, mais la jeune femme avait toujours aussi froid. Elle continuait de se morfondre et de se complaire inconsciemment dans cette lassitude et cette morosité. Le temps n'arrangeait rien : le ciel était noir et le vent faisait claquer les volets contre la façade, faisant sursauter Natasha.

Elle se remémorait cette nuit, chaque jour. Ainsi, chaque jour, alors que son ventre ne cessait de gonfler, elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Son cœur lui hurlait que oui, mais sa raison lui murmurait que non.

Il était parti, et il était trop tard, désormais. Sans plus attendre, sans un bruit, elle se rassit dans le canapé, puis ferma les yeux tranquillement. La pluie continuait de couler contre les carreaux et la ville continuait de s'activer, alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas, ne vivait pas. Pourtant, une vie commençait en elle.

Là où une vie s'achève, une autre commence.


End file.
